There are many people nowadays who need to transport a secondary supply of oxygen for their needs. Such supplies take the form of an oxygen tank with related features for distributing the oxygen e.g. a face mask and a cannula to bring the oxygen from the tank to the nostrils of the patient. Such tanks can be quite heavy to carry around and may result in the patient doing permanent damage to his or her back or shoulder.
The invention herein described is believed to help those patients better able to transport their supply of oxygen by distributing the weight of the oxygen tank more evenly upon the body and in particular to allow the pelvic region of the body to support the majority of the weight of the bottle. The back of the belt is padded to further facilitate the resting of the tank against the user's back. A pouch feature is used in connection with the belt and has its own means for attaching to the belt. The pouch includes a draw string to further secure the tank in the pouch.
Additional features of the invention allow for adjustment of the strap that accompanies the support as well as allowing the user to detach the pouch portion of the apparatus from the belt and be used separately by attaching the pouch to the shoulder strap that is detached from the belt. Other features allow the hose to be attached to several places on the shoulder strap and prevent it from being caught on small objects. After removing the belt with the tank, the tank may easily be rested in an upright position to allow use of the oxygen while having the tank sitting beside the user. The belt itself is also adjustable to accommodate the different waist sizes of the users.